


Too Sweet

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Ever so slightly?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Kanon tries to make tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From 2008. Crossposting for ease of readers~
> 
> I wrote this for a friend, for whom exploring mental abuse is a thing. But it's not my thing and I'm bad at it.

It wasn’t his job, and actually it was probably a little improper for him to do it. But he placed the little cup of tea on a plate and snatched up a scone for another and carried both out on a little tray to present before Prince Schneizel.  
  
It was a silly little thing, to want approval of something so basic. But Kanon supposed, or rather knew, that it was these silly little things that were the makings of all crushes. These silly little things that still made a wife, after twenty years of marriage, smile in the evening. And it was these silly little things that Kanon hoped for, prayed for, would beg for if he thought Prince Schneizel would abide.  
  
He smiled, wanting to be confident but sorely lacking any base for the feeling, and held himself tall as he left the small kitchen. He continued to smile as he traversed the halls and greeted every person on his way. He smiled as he entered what Prince Schneizel had turned into his command center for the day and kept it when he leaned over at the waist to present his snack to the prince.  
  
“Tea, your highness?” Kanon asked, looking every bit like a self-satisfied child eagerly awaiting positive opinions on their latest ridiculous scheme.  
  
And the prince obliged, taking the tea with a smile of his own, though significantly less brilliant, “I would love some.” And he took a sip.  
  
The prince closed his eyes and seemed to all the world as if he were indulging in that one sip, basking in the radiance that was this tea. Even when the cup was tipped back and that one taste was over, he still remained relaxed, eyes closed, as if savoring a lingering kiss. After a short moment that seemed like forever to Kanon, he spoke with his renewed smile, “It’s delicious.”  
  
There was a sparkling twinkle in Kanon’s eyes as he asked, resisting the urge to perk, “Really?” because even if he could resist the perk, he could not resist the urge to hear that compliment again.  
  
He knew instantly that it was a mistake, however, as Prince Schneizel’s smile dulled and the look in his eyes was that of an adult indulging a small child by toying with their newest creation, “No, not really. It was too sweet.”  
  
Trying desperately not to look crushed, Kanon falsely brightened his smile to hide the lack of sparkle and stood up, again, “I’ll remember that for next time, your highness.”  
  
As he turned to take his position next to his prince, Kanon reminded himself that this is no different than normal and it was constructive criticism. Prince Schneizel had tried to spare his feelings.  
  
But that pitying look, the way Prince Schneizel had eyed him like something beneath his level of intelligence, made Kanon wonder if the whole thing hadn’t been a trap from the beginning.


End file.
